


In the freezing rain

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: (whispers: they're (MagoSoph) dating in the 3Ds), F/M, International Fanworks Day 2021, MagoSoph, One Shot, Would still both kill and die for these hets magosoph is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: 'He walks for a few moments in silence, hearing the heavy pouring of the rain. His eyes linger in front of him before halting his steps. It’s getting too cold now! It’s too cold! As his arms wrap around his body tightly, as he shivers. He’s not alone. Huh? He notices a girl donning blue with a light blue umbrella just ahead of him. He notices her short white hair in the back. He narrows his eyes, studying the girl in the dress. Why does she appear so familiar?'Magoroku ends up walking alone in the rain to go home only to face a familiar girl in his path.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	In the freezing rain

It’s late as he leaves Aibo Academy behind for the night, finishing up the rest of the school work alone. Naturally, as the student council president, he often stays late to work. He makes sure that everything is done to his liking and prepares. He leaves some pages for the white-haired to read. As the vice-president, Sophia Sakharov already left hours before him with the excuse of being busy. Despite her leaving him, he lets her for the day and stays a little while longer to finish up some tasks. 

He’s certain that all of the afterschool’s club members and teachers already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large school. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that. He’s sure that his Papa should be expected to come home now for dinner, too. He couldn’t wait to go home and relax, and to eat more Sushi, too! 

Gloomy and dark grey clouds filled the sky, blocking out the sun, leaving the sky in its dismal state. He flinches and lets out a yelp as he felt the cold harsh drips fall to his exposed skin. This is a part he hates. Why does it have to rain now? Rain.

“I can’t believe it’s raining now!” He complains. Just his luck. You gotta be kidding him! Why does it rain when he’s going home now?! How dare it rain when he’s trying to go home?! He fails to avoid the heavy drops and soonly gives up on trying to. 

It was raining and he was already wet, the drops were unavoidable now. His shoulders slump in response as his body hangs low. “What am I going to do?” He whines in defeat. His navy eyes lower to the floor as his body sinks. “I didn’t bring an umbrella with me!” There’s not much he could do now, too. He knows that. It’s too late to go back now. It leaves the boy with only one choice in the matter. “I guess I’ll have to keep going...” 

He’ll just have to keep moving forward. He feels his body getting colder, as he shivers. He hopes that he doesn’t get sick from this. Anything but that! And if he does, he’ll blame it on someone else, and this rain.

He walks for a few moments in silence, hearing the heavy pouring of the rain. His eyes linger in front of him before halting his steps. It’s getting too cold now! It’s too cold! As his arms wrap around his body tightly, as he shivers. He’s not alone. Huh? He notices a girl donning blue with a light blue umbrella just ahead of him. He notices her short white hair in the back. He narrows his eyes, studying the girl in the dress. Why does she appear so familiar? 

“I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

As if she hears, this girl turns to face him. Her icy blue eyes meeting his navy blue eyes. Her expression was stoic as always. He knows her now. That face was so familiar to him. “Shido.”

He flinches in surprise. “S-Sophia?” He’s startled to see her, out of places, here within the rain like this. He never expected to even see her here. What’s she doing out in the rain like this? “What are you doing here?”

“Just get under already.”

Wait, what? He confusingly blinks. She’s allowing him to go underneath her umbrella? That’s new. And rather nice of her to do. Well, he’d like to be out of this rain. He’ll take it. He smiles brightly as he clumsily rushes to her, underneath with her. He’s delightful with her offer and follows her words. “Thank you, Sophia!”

She steps to the side, giving him some room while she gazes at him with some sort of pity. She doesn’t want him to get her wet. “You’re soaked so it’s best if you didn’t get too close.”

“Th-That’s right!” Magoroku awkwardly laughs. 

She finally has her eyes glued in front of her, glancing back to the front, silently.

They both stand there, within the rain underneath the umbrella for a moment. How strange. Almost enjoying the silence and the rain. Savoring each other’s company in silence. Despite the president not finding enjoyment in the rain, he enjoys her presence here alongside him, as crazy as it was that she’s here in the first place. It feels right standing side to side like they always did in the past.

Sophia doesn’t move and doesn’t speak a single word, only stoically stands there while she holds the bar to her umbrella. Nor does she appear bothered by the rain. She doesn’t appear annoyed by the rain, not letting any sort of annoyance show. As she continues to stoically look at it. Does she like the rain? He wonders.

“So, um, what are you doing here out in the rain, Sophia?”

“You want to go home, don’t you?” She questioned. “Come. I’ll take you there.” 

“Y-Yes, I do!” 

She begins to walk again, stoically. He finches and lifts his hand. Magoroku hastily follows her, trying to keep in track with her umbrella. He’ll chase her if he needs to but prefers not to shout at her to wait for him or chase her within the rain now. He doesn’t want to be left behind, not the cold rain. This time, it feels different. He wonders why she was doing this. Why would she want to take him home? And why was she out in the rain like this? Questioning her feels almost wrong now but he’s curious now. But then again, it wasn’t as if they haven’t walked side by side before, either. They often stroll side by side during school hours, too. It’s normal. 

“Sophia?” He calls her name in wonder. She silently gives him her attention by turning her to the side to meet his frame as he speaks. “Is there a reason you’re taking me home?”

“I have received news from Kyoya-sama.” She speaks. “We have a new mission.”

* * *

* * *

## Late and rain

### Summary:

> It’s late as he decided it was time to leave the Buddy Police behind for the night, finishing up the rest of the school work alone. Naturally, as an officer on duty, he often stays late to work. It reminded him of his time back in Aibo Academy, where he often stayed late to work. He made sure that everything is done to his liking and prepared for events. He leaves some pages for the boy wonder genius to read and gloss over. 

### Work Text:

**—**

_A young boy of_ **_DEATH_** _. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

**—**

Who knew being a Buddy Police was so stressful?

The Buddy Police was always busy, filled with many stressful and even life-threatening fights. It was a tough job, after all. The Buddy Police was a crime-fighting law enforcement agency when it comes to down it, which means filing paperwork and stopping legal monsters, the battle was everlasting. Magoroku knew that but he’d worked hard to be the force, even after spending so many years working against the force he’d changed over a “new” leaf, as one could say. He worked as one of the personnel in the building. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and make him proud of him, even if that wasn’t difficult to do.

It felt like home. But still, Ryuenji Tasuku had so little trust in him, even if it has been a few years since school. He was still skeptical about Magoroku as the commissioner was always checking in on him and seeing if everything was okay and that he wasn’t plotting everything. That made it difficult. One couldn’t really blame the commissioner, either. Long ago, his father took over the Buddy Police office itself and had high power in it before being arresting and faced jailed time for it. Really, that was supposed to be his spot before but that’s fine, Magoroku had other plans. But sometimes that meant, working overnight to ensure everything is going into place. But he guessed, he’ll have to build the trust further. He has to make sure he fully gained the trust and not ruin it. That’ll be easy, right?

He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He wanted to be the idol to the students here. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention. He clung to the power given to him. He wasn’t going to lose his position of prominence to some kid, it was all he had.

The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him. He didn’t have Sophia to help him with his work, and he didn’t like asking any of the members of the club to help, he didn’t want it from them; the student council president did all of the work as the students may believe.

He felt a pang of pain course his veins. His chest ache, his body sore and throbbing, and his mind felt crazed. He let out a thick sigh, allowing his pen to be brought to the desk as he frowned as he brought a hand to his chest. He rubbed it, trying to get rid of the sudden pain in his chest.

“I think that’s enough work for one day.”

It’s late as he decided it was time to leave the Buddy Police behind for the night, finishing up the rest of the school work alone. Naturally, as an officer on duty, he often stays late to work. It reminded him of his time back in Aibo Academy, where he often stayed late to work. He made sure that everything is done to his liking and prepared for events. He leaves some pages for the boy wonder genius to read and gloss over. 

He’d remembered it perfectly. 

How this felt all too normal, the vice-president, Sophia Sakharov already left hours before him with the excuse of being busy. Despite her leaving him, he lets her for the day and stays a little while longer to finish up some tasks. Or how he mostly spent it relaxing when he was finished. Magoroku couldn’t help but let him draw a smile as the memory came back into his mind. 

The burden felt like nothing. He figured he should get back to his work and ignored the ache but like everything else, the plan didn’t go his way. Maybe, some relaxation would be nice. His office only felt colder, as if something was missing. Or rather, someone. He didn’t feel those familiar icy cold stare at him anymore. The emotionless stare. 

Being at the top was lonely at times. 

He knew first hand how it felt. But that was because he drove everyone away with his actions. He drove his peers away by his need for power and fame but he didn't care, they weren't needed in his perfect space anyway. But he did long for someone, anyone who was worthy enough. He guessed it was true, every king needs a queen, the outcome that was expected from loneliness. 

He waited for when Sophia would suddenly pop out from her portal and tell him, ‘He’s calling’ and be taken to their new hideout. It still took him off guard, when she came unexpectedly in the night or during the day. 

Vice President Sophia Sakharov. His partner in crime. His assistant. They were forced to work with one another, being ordered by Kyoya-sama. A white-haired like the winter-snow with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. She was ruthlessly cold, so ruthless and loyal to Kyoya-sama. She was silent for the most part, only speaking when necessary or when she felt like the need to do so. Yet so mysterious, he didn't even know much about her, nothing about her personal life. She was more dangerous than the Buddy Police! Icy eyes would stare at him, devoid of expression.

His thoughts plague of the white-haired stoic made of Winter Ice. He wanted her to back quickly, he couldn’t do without Sophia as much as he refused. He needed her, more than anything.

He’s certain that all of the staff and even Tasuku already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large building right now. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that. He’s sure that his wife would be home by now as well, too. He couldn’t wait to go home and relax, and to eat more Sushi, too! 

Despite it being dark thanks to the early night, the outline of grey-colored clouds made itself known to him. Gloomy and dark grey clouds filled the sky, blocking out the sun, leaving the sky in its dismal state. He flinches and lets out a yelp as he felt the cold harsh drips fall to his exposed skin. This is a part he hates. Why does it have to rain now? 

“I can’t believe it’s raining now!” He complains. Just his luck. You gotta be kidding him! Why does it rain when he’s going home now?! How dare it rain when he’s trying to go home?! He fails to avoid the heavy drops and soonly gives up on trying to. 

It was raining and he was already wet, the drops were unavoidable now. His shoulders slump in response as his body hangs low. “What am I going to do?” He whined in defeat as he began to panic, trying to think of an idea. His navy eyes lower to the floor as his body sinks. “I didn’t bring an umbrella with me!” There’s not much he could do now, too. He knows that. It’s too late to go back now. It leaves the boy with only one choice in the matter. “I guess I’ll have to keep going...” 

He’ll just have to keep moving forward. He feels his body getting colder, as he shivers. He hopes that he doesn’t get sick from this. Anything but that! And if he does, he’ll blame it on someone else, and this rain.

He walks for a few moments in silence, hearing the heavy pouring of the rain. His eyes linger in front of him before halting his steps. It’s getting too cold now! It’s too cold! As his arms wrap around his body tightly, as he shivers. He’s not alone. Huh? He notices a girl donning blue with a light blue umbrella just ahead of him. He notices her short white hair in the back. He narrows his eyes, studying the girl in the dress. Why does she appear so familiar? 

“I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

As if she hears, this girl turns to face him. Her icy blue eyes meeting his navy blue eyes. Her expression was stoic as always. He knows her now. That face was so familiar to him. “Shido.”

He flinches in surprise. “S-Sophia?” He’s startled to see her, out of places, here within the rain like this. He never expected to even see her here. What’s she doing out in the rain like this? “What are you doing here?”

“Just get under already.”

Wait, what? He confusingly blinks. She’s allowing him to go underneath her umbrella? That’s new. And rather nice of her to do. Well, he’d like to be out of this rain. He’ll take it. 

A proud smile flashed brightly across his lips as he clumsily rushes to her, underneath with her. He’s delightful with her offer and follows her words. “Thank you, Sophia!”

She steps to the side, giving him some room while she gazes at him with some sort of pity. She doesn’t want him to get her wet. “You’re soaked so it’s best if you didn’t get too close.”

“Th-That’s right!” Magoroku awkwardly laughed. 

He was soaked, wasn’t he? It’s not his fault! He didn’t it was.

She finally has her eyes glued in front of her, glancing back to the front, silently.

They both stand there, within the rain underneath the umbrella for a moment. How strange. Almost enjoying the silence and the rain. Savoring each other’s company in silence. Despite the president not finding enjoyment in the rain, he enjoys her presence here alongside him, as crazy as it was that she’s here in the first place. It feels right standing side to side like they always did in the past.

Sophia doesn’t move and doesn’t speak a single word, only stoically stands there while she holds the bar to her umbrella. Nor does she appear bothered by the rain. She doesn’t appear annoyed by the rain, not letting any sort of annoyance show. As she continues to stoically look at it. Does she like the rain? He wonders.

“So, um, what are you doing here out in the rain, Sophia?”

“You want to go home, don’t you?” She questioned. “Come. I’ll take you there.” 

“Y-Yes, I do!” 

She began to walk again, stoically. 

He finches and lifts his hand. “Wait for me, Sophia!”

Magoroku hastily followed her, trying to keep in track with her umbrella as she went. He’ll chase her if he needs to but prefers not to shout at her to wait for him or chase her within the rain now. He doesn’t want to be left behind, not the cold rain. This time, it feels different. He wonders why she was doing this. 

Why would she want to take him home? That question was enough to answer but he couldn’t but wonder why. They BOTH LIVE TOGETHER! That should be something, right? And why was she out in the rain like this? Questioning her feels almost wrong now but he’s curious now. But then again, it wasn’t as if they haven’t walked side by side before, either. They often stroll side by side during school hours, too. It’s normal. 

“Sophia?” He calls her name in wonder. She silently gives him her attention by turning her to the side to meet his frame as he speaks. “Is there a reason you’re taking me home?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” She spoke to him. “We have a new mission.”

“Huh?” Wait, WHAT? He was shocked to hear. “A new mission?” He repeated. 

“We’ve been ordered to investigate the recent event.”


End file.
